


Thin Walls

by roundandtalented



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fingering, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, meteorstuck of sorts, paradox space inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rooming beside Karkat had been mostly strategic. There's a pretty intricate ventilation system on this god forsaken meteor, and it goes mostly from room to room, right through the walls.<br/>So that means you get to hear anything anyone does in their room, even with a wall between you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title subject to change because i'm posting this before running off to work and cant think of anything better

Rooming beside Karkat had been mostly strategic. There's a pretty intricate ventilation system on this god forsaken meteor, and it goes mostly from room to room, right through the walls.  
So that means you get to hear anything anyone does in their room, even with a wall between you.  


You like your sleep. You like to be undisturbed while you sleep for probably at least ten hours because you're a lazy piece of shit and the meteor is fucking boring. You had thought long and hard about your candidates for room neighbour's, and crossed off everyone until you'd decided.

And mostly, you picked rooming next to Karkat because as a friendleader he was usually pretty busy, and thus, not in his room. Also, the last person you wanted to room next to was your sister. Because you're a fucking teenage boy and she's a fucking teenage girl with a fucking hot teenage girlfriend and well, Rose is not exactly the kind of person who's romantic life you want intimate details on. You can only assume what she and Kanaya get up to behind closed doors, and you are not keen on hearing first hand.

She's your fucking sister, after all. That might have still been a recent discovery at the time of room selecting, but. Still. You have _some_ morals. 

What you hadn't counted on was Karkat's personal habits. Or, at least, how he got himself to sleep each day. And normally, you think it probably could have worked out okay, if Karkat wasn't, well, _Karkat_.

While the two of you argued a lot at first, most of it while he _wasn't sleeping at all_ , (because that was a thing that seemed to just happen with him, for a long ass time actually) you eventually got used to each other. He started sleeping more and you somehow became more tolerable to him. You're also pretty sure he just, got sick of being lonely when you were right there the whole time, offering shitty attempts at friendship. You've been told you're a hassle to get rid of, to the point where your pestering almost becomes endearing- you guess it maybe runs in the family.  
You're both knights, after all. You do sort of have a lot in common. He's like you if you cranked up the volume and dialled back the number of hours slept each night. You with a shorter fuse and bigger mouth. And about 6 inches less in height.

But, the same as you, he's not exactly confident in himself. Just like you, he puts on a front. Talks big. Fucks up a lot. Is horrifically self conscious. Thinks everything he did in the past was a fuck up and blames himself for everything that went wrong in his game session. Even the things he really couldn't control, like the fucking rag-tag bunch of idiots he called his friends.

That kind of hits home with you. You feel like that too. Like you're probably not the hero you're expected to be, and as much as you'd like to always protect your group, you fear simply not being able to.

You catch him reading some sort of list out loud to himself one night, and when you ask, he admits he's not very good at public speaking. Not in the controlled sense. He can shout and scream obscenities, but he's shitty at planned pep talks, or planned anything. He can't read a written note steadily, so he practices every chance he gets. so that he won't get teased for it when he has to actually be a leader again. So that people respect him, maybe.

You tell him you think he reads fine, and that people will respect him even if he mixes up words, just because he's a good leader. He swats at you, cheeks red, but you understand how he feels about it all.

You make a point to encourage him more, see if it boosts his confidence.  
And everything would have gone smoothly, except, well...

Every night now, about the same time each day, Karkat fucking reads a chapter of some romance novel aloud to himself before bed. For practice. And while most of the chapters are PG, honestly over the top flowery prose and absolutely boring in every way, sometimes there's good chapters.  
Mostly, those chapters are the ones where someone gets fucked into next week, and you get to listen to the tone of Karkat's voice drop, get thicker, more interested. 

Yeah, well, your _dick_ gets a little interested too. 

You have no idea how a 'nook' works, but you know both male and female trolls have them. Same goes for a bulge, which, well, that one's a little more obvious. You're more aware of your sisters interests than you'd like to be, and figuring that out just made things hella awkward for a couple weeks...  
You're not one for romance novels, but the way Karkat stumbles over the word _material_ , sometimes has to stop for a second to collect himself. You can practically hear him wet his lips as he shifts on his pile of blankets that he calls a bed.

You're into _that_.

You end up rocking a wicked boner every time you hear Karkat's voice shake, every time he has to shut the book and you hear the quiet rustle of fabric as his jeans drop. 

And maybe you feel a little guilty listening to your fucking best friend jerk it in the room next to yours. Listening as you do the exact fucking same. But you're also real curious as to why it's his voice that turns you on so much. Because you've watched your fair share of porn. You've been on the internet for a good majority of your life.  


Nothing quite gets you hard like Karkat Vantas making quiet little noises as he masturbates on the other side of the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

You're not stupid. As much as you're curious to find out how much better Karkat's schlong would be than a couple of fingers, you're also vividly aware neither of you is physically ready for that sort of shenanigans. You're fucking sixteen, for one, but also _ew_ no? You are not putting anything in your backdoor without a thorough cleaning. No fucking thank you. Planned showers first need to be a thing.

And well, you're not taking any risks on getting Karkat alien pregnant. As absolutely unlikely and impossible as that is. You're pretty sure he'd smack you if you even suggested that, honestly. Don't they hatch from eggs anyway? Fuckin' weird.

These are uh, thoughts you've had, by the way. All day. All week.  
Literally for the last month all you can think about is Karkat. 

You'd like to chalk that up to puberty and being super fucking desperate, but the fact of the matter is that there's still Terezi you could be picturing when you get off. There's still Jade, somewhere, who fucking knows what she looks like at this point. John even, with your stupid boyhood crush on your stupid heterosexual best friend. You've met loads of trolls in dream bubbles who were all attractive in their own way.

But Karkat is right there, being all secretly caring and a total marshmallow under his small, angry, crispy little frame. And his voice is still ten different kinds of illegal.  
You've always been an audio sort of kid, but holy fucking shit. The way his voice just drops, gets that husky little edge to it. That's what got you into this mess, but now you catch clips of it in daily conversation. Like when he mutters to himself, slips a calmer but still sarcastic quip back at you.

You spend admittedly what would be considered a lot of your time with him. You give him reasons to talk, just so you can listen and genuinely enjoy what he's saying, even in a completely non-sexual way. You sort of accidentally memorize his daily schedule in the weird kinda way where you know he gets hungry a couple hours before he gets tired and heads to his room.

You like it. You like him. A lot, actually. He's like five feet of hatred with a soft center. In more ways than one. He's adorable.

He doesn't read 'good' chapters every night, obviously. Probably 80% of his books are build up with quickies and little hints to keep you interested until someone does the full sex. It works. You stay interested.  


So interested that you make a point to be in your room every night at the same time and pointedly not wearing pants, just in case.  
And once and a while it pays off. 

 

Just like every other night where Karkat gets to a good part in one of his books, you hear that little drop in his voice as he reads. You hear him move a little in his blanket pile, a zipper pull, the flop of jeans hitting the floor.

You've had your hand in your boxers for a few minutes already, but it's still rewarding to hear Karkat's little gasp, little groan when he finally puts the book down and starts to take care of himself. 

Even though you'd prefer _his_ hand on your dick, you bite your lip as you tease yourself, little half strokes because you already know you have a head start on Karkat. He makes this soft chirp sound, and it's the happiest you've ever heard him. The most positive noise he's ever made, and you've heard him laugh genuinely.

You want to get him to make that sound. You want to cause that sound. You want to be the reason his voice drops, the reason he moans.

The back of your head bumps the wall almost hard enough to hurt, and you suck in a startled gasp.  
You're met with silence and complete stillness on the other side of your wall. Fuck.

"Dave?"  
_Fuck_.

"Uh." You wish you didn't respond. You wish you could cover your mouth quick enough. 

Fabric rustles, you here the sound of Karkat's bare feet on the floor and instead of running to lock your door, you try and thoroughly bury yourself in your own bed.  
Your door opens, shuts, you hear the click of the lock just before you peek out at him, because this is Fucking Karkat Vantas, of course he's going to come over to yell at you instead of quietly pretending he didn't catch you listening to him fucking beat his meat.

"What the fuck Dave." His voice is still low, but at least he's got boxers on. At least he's not yelling- other rooms would probably hear.  
"Uh." You're really battin' a thousand today.

He pulls your blankets away from your face and you're a bit surprised when you find him looking perplexed rather than furious.

"You read a lot of porn." It comes out of your mouth before you can stop it, and then you have to keep talking. "Not always porn, but like, trolls fucking sure does happen, and the walls are kind of thin, or, well, the vents make everything kinda," you flick your hand in a woosh motion and he rolls his eyes.

"You've been listening to me read."  
"Yeah." You swallow, and he sits down on your mattress. You move your legs so he has more room. So that he can scoot a little closer. "And uh, I kinda, hear everything else too."  


You know he can see how bright your cheeks are, but you lack the same night vision. You don't doubt that he's just as red though.  
"Wow."

He's... less angry and more embarrassed, judging by the way his shoulders slump. You're not really about that.

"S'kinda hot." You feel like an idiot. "You're hot."

He squints at you, smacks your knee through the blanket and moves to get up. Like he thinks you're teasing him. Like he thinks you're bullshitting.  
You catch his boxers and stop him with a gentle ' _hey_ ', and the look he shoots you hurts.  
He honestly doesn't believe you.

"Before you fuckin' came in my room, without knocking, out of no where, I was sportin' a wicked stiffy, dude." Your face is on fire. Fuck, you sound like such a tool. "I like listenin' to you read. And I like listenin' to you, uh, yknow. Been listenin' for a while."

That's. Kind of gross and skeevy, now that you've said it.  
Ew. Actually that's really kind of, morally not something you're proud of.

"Why." He sounds a little miffed, and you understand that, you would be too. You let go of his shorts and pull your blanket over your head like that will hide you from how much you fucked up. How mad he's probably going to be when it sinks in that you were literally getting off to him for probably a month.  


"Cause I like you." It's muffled by your blanket but he sighs anyway, having heard just fine.  
"You're my best friend, but like, it's more than that." He doesn't tug the blanket away this time and you're grateful. He just waits, with more patience than you've ever expected him to have for you. "I'm stupid and I should have just, y'know, actively hit on you or something instead of," He gesture with your hands, forgetting you're under the blanket and all he can probably see is you moving the fabric, "this."

The bed sinks, there's a poke at your shoulder and the corner of the blanket gets peeled up. Karkat peers in at you, scowling.

"Can I come in." He says it like it isn't a question. You nod anyway, scooch over and hold of the blanket for him so that he can crawl in next to you. He's warm and soft and he tucks up against you so you can stop meeting his eyes- so he can stop watching you.  
"I'm sorry." 

He smiles against your shoulder, you can actually feel him, and your heart flutters in your chest. 

"Still mad at you." He says, gruff and tough, following up with a nip to your skin that nearly makes you pull away.  
"I fucked up." You're so still, unsure where to put your limbs- you're just in your boxers and an undershirt, and he's pressed right up against you, this warm little compact furnace. You're honestly baffled why he's even in your bed. You'd be mad, grossed out, embarrassed and just, not, _this_.

"Yeah, at least you were honest though." Karkat sort of shrugs against you, slides his arm around your middle and you feel your cheeks warm. "You could have lied and told me it was an accident, that this was the first time you'd heard me. I'd have probably believed you."

His thumb goes back and forth on your arm and you relax into your pillows a little more, actually lay down with him instead of staying all hunched up and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." you feel like a gross piece of shit the more you think about this. It was really easy to just, do it and not think about it before, but now that you've taken a step back, you're just kind of disappointed.  
"I won't do it again."

He nips you lighter than before, lingers with his mouth on your shoulder, and when he finally moves, it's to shake his head.

"Is it weird that it's kind of a compliment?" He asks, voice scratchy and low still. "Because thats, how i'm taking it. A rude compliment."  
"Dude, how."  
"Well, you _liked_ it. You just said you liked _me_ , but you admitted to listening to me read too."  
"I've seriously learnt more about weird troll romance than I ever expected to."  
He snorts, doesn't move his arm from across your stomach. 

"You should be kicking my ass." You suggest, sighing heavily. "And probably not talking to me ever again."  


"Nah." He's picked up some of your speech habits, just from spending so much time with you. You've noticed you raise your voice a little more because of him- mutter less, at least. "You're a piece of shit, but it's kind of, I don't know, hot? Is that the right word?" He scrunches up his nose for a moment. "That you find me attractive like that? Like, I'm annoyed, but not really aggressively so. More like why the fuck didn't you even hint at me about this shit. Would have made it a lot less shamefully awkward for both parties."

You feel his toes scratch at your calf and try not to shy away just out of nerves. He's ballsier than you are and it shows, but you're still waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
"You're aware that I uh,"  
"Yes. Don't fucking say it, you've stroked my ego more than enough for the night."  
"You're literally cuddling me right now though."

He pinches you and you make a muffled little squeak of protest. Karkat pushes the blankets farther down the two of you and then places his head on your chest.

"I'm seeing if you're tolerable on a physical level. So far you're passing."  
"With like, a B or a C? Or am I a pity pass with a D?"  
He sits up just to squint down at you.

"I know fuck all about what those letters imply, but the last one is probably not as correct as it sounds."  
"Yeah I never was an A kind of student."

Karkat pulls his hand from your stomach and cups your cheek instead. You stay stalk still, afraid any movement will scare him off. He just looks contemplative instead of annoyed, and it's worrying you.  
"Can I kiss you?"

You sputter and he scowls, but you catch his hand with yours and press your cheek into his palm.  
"You're full of surprises tonight. What the fuck is troll culture even." You mumble into the softness of his wrist. "Keep throwin' me for loops, Vantas."  
"I just want to know if we're compatible." It's your turn to squint a little. He scoffs. "You certainly seem to think so, if you really were being honest."  


"I like you touching me." You admit, and this time you get to watch the way his eyes widen a little. "I like your voice, and how you talk and read. I liked your tone, and then I just," His hand is still on your cheek, gentle and warm. "Kinda started to like everything else about you too."

He doesn't say anything, he just kisses you.

His lips are soft on yours, timid even. You're glad, because holy shit are you afraid of his chompers. Karkat goes slow, let's you ease into the kiss, but doesn't keep it going all too long.

When he pulls back, licking his lower lip, you start to chase after him and he grins. He stops you, hand still on your cheek, watching you closely as he leans back in, barely dragging his lips on yours, teasing you, taunting you with his mouth in a way you'd not even considered until recently. 

"Holy shit," you breathe out, and he pushes his nose against yours, eyes half lidded and this smug little smirk replacing the grin.

"Good?"  
"Fuck yeah," You nod, press your foreheads together, and then he settles down. Karkat lays down on top of you, on your chest, entirely made of softness and warmth and you love it.  
He pecks at your cheek, your lips, and you can't stop grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said only 2 chapters? Somehow it ended up being 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it took me way longer than it should have to finally give you guys this last chapter ): sorry about the wait!

The two of you were admittedly too nervous and scared to fuck up a good thing on the very first night. You're dumb teenagers, after all. Dumb teenagers who happen to get along, like laying on each other, and are stuck together for some undetermined amount of time.   
  
You don't want to fuck this up.  
  
But.

  
You're dumb teenagers.

  
Dumb teenagers who are most definitely experiencing the whole hormones thing. Dumb teenagers who have taken a liking to pretty much sprawling all over each other every time you're fairly certain no one else is watching. Well, you're pretty sure Mayor has figured it out, but as far as you know, everyone still thinks you two aren't secretly macking in your room every night until you're too tired to keep going.

  
At some point, making out turns into you in Karkat's lap, arms looped around his broad shoulders, and moaning into his mouth when he tentatively gives your ass a squeeze.   
It sort of surprises both of you, because wow, that sure was a noise you just made. You bury your face against his neck and he laughs, this soft, shy little chuckle, smoothing his palm across your back. Its only a little reassuring that you're not a complete embarrassment, so you just whine at him in response.

  
"You like that?" The way he asks sounds like he's amazed and intrigued all at once. You nod against him, keep your cheeks hidden. "Can I do it again?"  
"Fuck yes." 

  
You bite your lip the second time, but it doesn't stop the noise entirely when he's slower about it, more appreciative. You hardly even _have_ an ass! _He's_  the one with any sort of plush softness to him! What is he even getting out of groping all over your behind? Sure, it makes _you_  arch and squirm and the boxer briefs you sleep in are suddenly not enough fabric over your dick, but still!

  
"Fuck, Karkat," you gasp out his name when he pushes the two of you together, your clothed dick getting pressed against his crotch since you're still in his lap.   
It seems to only encourage him.   
And honestly, you're pretty okay with that so long as you keep getting some sort of friction against the front of you.

"Is this too much?" He asks, a hushed whisper as he presses the two of you together again, the way he's shifting you against him, even though he's technically smaller than you, is so fucking hot and you're kind of just clinging to him open mouthed and trying not to dry hump him into the bed.

  
"S'good." You whisper, tucking your cheek to his. You clutch at his shoulders, his warm bare chest, any part of him you can touch. "Feels really good."  
"Like, a keep going kind of good?" He's nervous. He wouldn't be asking and checking in so much if he wasn't.  
"Don't feel like you have to?" You offer him the out and he shakes his head, kisses you to dispel your worries of him not wanting this just as badly as you do.  
"It's just new." Karkat can at least admit when he's lacking experience. "Don't want to fuck up."  
"You wont."  
  
When he kisses you, it's hungry and warm and he pushes his hips up just a little. You feel his boxers move against the front of yours, and if it weren't for listening to him read copious amounts of troll frickfrack stories, you might be a little freaked out about that.

  
But no, you know that's his dick. His _bonebulge_. You know it moves and you know it's warm and good and fuck you want to touch him. You want to jerk him off while he makes pretty noises but you don't want to do it wrong so you let him lead.  
He thumbs at the waistband of your boxers with one hand while the other kneads at your ass cheek.

  
"Can I?" he asks, voice all gravely and husky and so unbearably hot.  
"Fuckin' _please_ ," you pant, arching into his tiny little thrusts, loving the feeling of his warm body against yours, lining up just enough to give you nice little strokes against your undies. 

  
Karkat's hands are strong and wide, and you honestly feel so safe when he smooth's his palm over your hip, slides his fingers under the fabric of your shorts, pets where your hip meets your leg.  
He mouths up your neck and you pant for him, clutch at his shoulders, try and pet him back, just a little, but it's so hard when all you can focus on is how good his hands on you feels.

"Can I go, uh," His thumb traces the crease of you, awfully close to your dick, and you nod eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah please. Want you to," You try and hide your face but his hair is everywhere and you bump against his horns. "Want you to touch me."

"Fuck, Dave," He breathes out your name and goes for it, fingers careful against you as he moves, touches the curls of your pubes curiously.  
You chuckle a little when he makes a face.  
"I take it trolls don't have those?"

To your surprise, he turns it around on you.  
"Why don't you find the fuck out yourself? Instead of just pushing your bulge against me like a desperate fuck?"  
Holy shit, he's not allowed to be that sassy and _sexy_ all at once. You whimper a little at the thought, but sure enough, you get a palm to the front of his boxers, just to tease him a little.

Karkat's breath hitches, but he keeps going anyway, blunted nails not their usual danger when he timidly traces the base of your cock, thumb sliding up against you best he can manage with the two of you sitting how you are.

"F-fuck," You shift a little, try and get him to touch you more as you finally work up the courage to feel the shape of him through his shorts.   
You kind of buck into his hand when he takes hold of you, making a little noise in your throat. He licks your collar bone, and mimics the motion, and you just get louder and try not to hump his hand like an idiot.

"We should, not sit like this." he suggests, licking a path up your neck, peppering your skin with tiny kisses. "My hand doesn't work right and," He bumps his nose downwards against you. "You can't even reach properly."

You climb off him immediately and tug him down for sloppy kisses, open mouthed and needy as you waste no time getting your hand on his crotch again. He chirrups at you, eyes half lidded as he spreads his legs, just a little, offering you more room as he wraps his fingers around you.

"These are still in the way," he huffs, spare hand now unable to get a good grab on your ass, and instead tugging at your boxers. "Take them off."  
The speed at which you comply surprises you, but you know it has to do with the way his voice is so low, so confident and gentle all at once. He matches you and you don't even get to see anything with the darkness of the room. You _do_  feel him against your hip, though.

  
He's warm and semi-slick, and when you get your hand on him he _squeezes_  you, curls and flicks and you moan, even though he's hardly stroking your dick still.  
You bet that bulge of his would feel amazing inside you, but you know it's not a good time for that yet. Not now.  
But, perhaps you could manage something else instead...

You sit up, just a little bit, while he holds himself over you, your hand slowly sliding up and down his length as it tries to curl around your palm, hold it there and squeeze.

"Idea," You pant, because he's back to stroking you similarly to how you're doing with his, and it's terribly distracting. "Your bulge on my dick."  
"Shit, yes." 

You have to practically peel his bulge off your hand, but from there the rest is easy. You just, tug him a little closer, right on top of you, and his body seems to do the rest.  
You can feel the warm, almost sticky sensation of his bulge curling on your hip, Then it's his turn to practically hump you into the mattress, and you're not even complaining. You lean right back, flop into the pillows and moan into his mouth when his warm bulge lines up with your dick perfectly, trying to wrap around you as it strokes you instead of his hand. He's admittedly, roughly the same length as you, judging by how he feels. Way thicker though. At least at the base he is. 

You want him in your mouth.  
Maybe not tonight, but eventually. You want the heavy weight of him in your mouth, thick and hot against your tongue.

You nearly jizz just thinking about it, but you know 90% of the reason you're already so close is because of the firm, unrelenting hold Karkat's weird, awesome alien schlong has on your cock. 

He's panting so raggedly and you're right there with him, clutching at his hips, petting at his hair. God, the whole this is so desperate and sloppy and inexperienced, but you don't care. It's amazing. You'll perfect the art of Mutual Dong fondling later. For now you're doing well enough that you actually sort of surprise yourself with how far along he's gotten you so quickly.

"S-shit," You're already getting a little shaky, the way you do when the edge is right there, but Karkat's not stopping. He's close too, if trolls and humans have similar cues, but not like you.

"Almost?" Karkat asks into your neck where he's just left an angry red hickey. You think that's about the only way he's been able to keep himself even remotely quiet.  
"Yeah," You nod, almost bumping a horn. "Yeah, fuck."

  
His bulge squeezes a little more, tip curling around the head of your cock, and you're fucking gone, hips stuttering up against his soft grey ones.  
  
You whimper at him, over stimulated too soon as his dick still tries for more, and he catches on, has to put away a little but your hand on him seems to help, judging by the way he sags a little, moaning softly as you stroke him again, quicker but firm. Not at all rough, though.  
  
"Nook too," He pleads, cheek on your shoulder. "Need something in my nook- holy fuck _Dave_."  
  
It's new to you and you're worried about it for about .2 seconds before your post orgasm brain goes 'eh, how hard can it be?'.  
Two fingers seems to do the trick, judging by the pitch of his voice. 

It doesn't take much after that. Karkat rocks back on your fingers at the same pace as you jerk him off, making those soft little chirps that got you into this wonderful mess at all.

He clings to you, a moan much too soft to have come out of such a usual ball of rage slipping out just as his nook squeezes tight around your digits. His bulge spills over onto you, and you'd be startled by how much _more_  trolls come than humans if he wasn't still rocking back on your hand. Karkat slows, still making quiet, satisfied noises in his throat while he peeks up at you, soft cheek pressed against your chest. You're both kind of grinning, dazed and blissed out, but apparently having had a good time.  
  
It's of course at this point, the two of you both a panting mess and utterly exhausted, that you hear an angry thump on the other side of the wall. Not Karkat's side, the other one.

The loud clang and clink of not one, but two cans being hurled at it only confirms your suspicious. 

It seems The Mayor also agrees that this place has fucking thin walls.


End file.
